Carmesí
by god of hope
Summary: el color de mi cabello fue lo que a provocado muchas cosas. pero al final fue lo que me dio al amor de mi vida... quieren saber como... los invito a saber mis historia)... One-Shot


**Hey hola a todos**

 **Les quise dejar lo que es mi primer One-Shot**

 **Asi que sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Carmesí**_

* * *

 _Quieren saber como era mi vida?_

 _Como es que soy tan feliz_

 _Como es que estoy casada con el mejor hombre que pueda pedir_

 _Pues si lo quieren saber, les contare la historia de mi vida_

 _Antes de ser la mujer feliz de lo que soy ahora antes era diferente_

 _Era una niña que por mi largo cabello color sangre no podía tener amigos_

 _Todos me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno_

 _Todos los días que iba al preescolar eran horribles_

 _Hubo momentos en los que odiaba mi cabello_

 _Lo peor fue cuando un grupo de chicos intentaron lastimarme diciendo que soy una mentirosa por decir que mi cabello es natural_

 _Lo peor fue cuando me tiraron en el banco de arena y me la lanzaron_

 _Había llorado mucho_

 _Pero tenia que aceptarlo, no le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres que solo los veo una vez al año_

 _Solo le importaba a mi hermano que el cada vez que puede viene a casa a jugar conmigo_

 _Ese momento iba a ser otro día en donde mi tiran arena y lodo en la cada_

 _Pero esto seria peor, uno de ellos tenía unas tijeras, iba a cortarme el cabello_

 _Mis lagrimas salían y en silencio mientras uno de ellos me sujeto de mi cabello rezaba_

 _Le rezaba a dios por que me ayudase_

 _Pero sabia que lo que iba a pasar era inevitable_

 _Solo cerre los ojos esperando a que cuando los abriera todo terminase_

 _Pero no senti las tijeras_

 _Ni escuche el como el metal corta mi cabello_

 _Solo escuche como alguien golpeaba_

 _Abri los ojos para ver que ese chico que tenia las tijeras había recibido un golpe por otro chico_

 _Pude ver que le tiro un diente_

 _Ese chico miro al que me tenía y este por el miedo me soltó y los demás corrieron_

 _El me miro a mí y pude verlo más de cerca_

 _Era un chico de mi edad de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, el me sonreía y me ofreció su mano para levantarme_

-te encuentras bien? –

 _Es lo que el me pregunto yo solo asentí con la cabeza_

-que bien, me alegro que ellos no te hayan lastimado-

-porque… -

 _Era lo que yo le preguntaba_

-porque, que? –

-por que me salvaste? –

 _El simple mente me sonrió poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca_

-por que no me gusta ver como lastiman a alguien –

-pero ellos creen que soy un fenómeno, mi cabello es el problema, ojala no tuviera este cabello, ojala fuera normal a ellos, ojala… -

-no digas eso! –

 _Yo deje de reprocharme al escuchar que el me hablo_

-pienso que ellos están celosos por que tu cabello es diferente… mi abuelo me enseño que lo diferente es lo que nos hace únicos. Además, yo pienso que tu cabello es lindo –

 _Cuando dijo eso… mis mejillas ardieron, nunca aparte de mi hermano me halagaron por mi cabello_

-no me he presentado… mi nombre es Issei hyodou, es un gusto conocerte –

 _El me sonreía. Y me ofreció su mano para presentarse, supe en ese momento mi vida daría un cambio_

-Rias gremory… el gusto es mío

 _Cuando tome su mano… pude ver que en sus ojos había una sinceridad pura, el en ese entonces fue mi primer amigo_

 _Paso el tiempo y nosotros pasamos del preescolar a primaria y de la primaria a secundaria_

 _En ese tiempo ambos pasamos momentos juntos, yo le mis problemas y el me contó los suyos_

 _El era huérfano, sus padres lo habían abandonado y solo tenía a su abuelo que lo cuida a pesar de que no están emparentados con la sangre_

 _Viví buenos momentos desde los felices hasta los tristes, reíamos, jugábamos, peleábamos, muchos llegaron a decir que éramos una pareja aunque no lo eras en realidad_

 _Pero en el fondo si quería que lo fuésemos_

 _Vivi con el su peor momento_

 _Ya que su abuelo, el que lo adopto y lo crío había fallecido_

 _Llore con el, esa noche después del entierro no lo deje solo, llegue a dormir en su cama dándole a entender que no lo abandonare_

 _A pesar de todo eso_

 _Poco a poco mi amistad con el fue pasando a un amor que deseaba expresar_

 _Pasamos a cursar preparatoria, y nos hicimos de mas amistades, le contaba a mi amiga, Sona sitri, que yo amaba a mi amigo de la infancia_

 _Ella me dijo que me confesara de una vez_

 _Yo quería hacerlo_

 _Pero no encontraba el momento adecuado_

 _Y para empeorar nos habían tocado distintos horarios,_

 _Busque el momento hasta que al fin lo encontré_

 _El y yo, solos, en la fuente de un parque, era el escenario perfecto para poder decirle mis sentimientos_

 _Pero justo cuando le iba a decir… el… me dijo unas palabras que derrumbaron mi mundo_

-que crees Rias… ya tengo novia! –

 _Esas tres palabras hacían que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos_

 _Mi alma lloraba, pero mantuve ocultos mis sentimientos dándole una sonrisa para que no los notara_

-me… me alegro por ti… fe… felicidades Ise –

-lo se, puedes creerlo? Ella sin avisar me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió que fuese su novio… yo al principio no sabia que hacer, hasta que… me beso –

 _Mas mi alma se rompía también se llevo su primer beso… quería darle el mío y que el me diese el suyo_

-y que querías decirme Rias? –

-yo… quería decirte… que estoy muy feliz por ti… -

-bueno… también estoy feliz de que con esto ya no dirán que somos pareja y ya no te molesten… después de todo tu eres mi mejor amiga, lo que menos quiero es que por mi culpa te estén molestando –

 _Las palabras "mejor amiga" fueron clavos penetrando mi piel, yo no quería esto, yo quería que el y yo fuésemos felices juntos, quería decirle que mi corazón le pertenecía_

 _Después de despedirnos simplemente llegue a mí casa y no hable con nadie. Me encerré en mi habitación para llorar, llore, llore, y llore toda la noche_

 _Pasaron semanas y desde lejos mire como Ise, el chico que me salvo ese día y el que sin saberlo robo mi corazón. Estaba con otra chica que no era yo_

 _Su nombre era Yuma Amano, la chica más popular de la escuela… de ojos púrpuras y cabello largo cabello negro lacio_

 _Quizás era por eso que el no se fijo en mi… por mi cabello_

 _Desde que el me salvo no odie mi cabello… pero ahora quisiera poder cambiarlo y tener uno normal_

 _No solo me dio una mala infancia, si no que alejo al amor de mi vida_

 _Odiaba mi cabello, odiaba a esa chica, me odiaba a mi misma por no haberle dicho a tiempo y dar por sentado que íbamos a estar juntos_

 _Pero no podía odiar a Ise… no tenia la culpa de esto_

 _Y el tiempo siguió pasando y estábamos en nuestro segundo año_

 _Seguíamos siendo amigos ya que es lo único que me quedaba de el_

 _Me contaba sus citas y lo bien que pasa el tiempo con ella_

 _En el fondo deseaba ser yo quien tuviera esos momentos con el_

 _Pero mi mayor dolor fue que pensaba darle un anillo a ella_

 _Un anillo especial_

 _He iba a decirle que la ama_

 _Y Me pidió que le ayudara a escogerlo_

 _Como amiga tenia que ayudarlo_

 _Pero me dolía que el fuese tan detallista y que su corazón no fuese mío…MÍO_

 _Pero lo soporte_

 _Le ayude y le di buenos consejos_

 _Todo estaba planeado ese día_

 _Salí temprano para ir a mi casa pero al llegar a la puerta… vi a esa chica_

 _Pero quien estaba con ella no era Ise_

 _Era un tipo que no conocía_

 _Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, a mi parecer era como un mujeriego_

 _Pero algo pasaba entre ellos_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver como ese chico la besaba de una forma que me darían nauseas_

 _Esa chica le devolvía el beso sin importarle_

 _Esa chica… no… esa maldita perra engañaba a Ise_

 _Yo tome mi celular y tome una foto de ellos dos y me regrese para buscar a Ise que tenía labores de limpieza_

 _Lo encontré y hable con el. Le había dicho todo lo que mis ojos vieron… pero…_

-estas hablando de mi novia Rias! –

-ella no es tu novia! Te esta engañando! –

-Yuma no me engañaría! –

-Ise tienes que creerme… la vi besando a otro chico, ella solo te usa, no le importas en lo absoluto –

-claro que si le importo, yo… -

-te lo demostrare! –

 _Saque mi celular y le mostré la imagen… el abrió los ojos al verla…_

-no… no… esto no puede ser verdad… esto tiene que ser una mentira! –

-Ise… -

-… debo preguntarle yo mismo –

 _El había salido a buscarla yo lo seguí esperando que no cometiera una locura_

 _La encontramos aun en la entrada y para rematar ese tocaba su pierna mientras la besaba_

 _Ise se quedo en shock_

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –

 _Ellos pararon para darse cuenta que Ise los miraba_

 _Discutieron y las cosas empeoraban_

 _Pero lo que lo lastimo de verdad fueron las palabras de esa… perra!_

-enamorarme de ti? Ja! Que buen chiste. Si eres un virgen, que no sabe complacer a una mujer… es mas… cada vez que pasaba el tiempo contigo solo fingía… pues esas cosas del amor solo son basura

 _Sus palabras le destrozaban el alma_

-me había gustado jugar a los enamorados contigo… pero comenzaste a aburrirme y me conseguí a un hombre de verdad… el no se anda con rodeos y cursilerías. El me lleva a la cama cuando quiero y como quiero –

-pero Yuma… yo –

-vas a llorar? Me alegro de romper contigo este momento por que solo los maricas lloran… ven Raiser… vamos a pasarla bien esta noche mientras siento tu hombría... ha ha ha ha ha ha… -

 _Ella junto con ese tipo se fueron riéndose de Ise… tenia tantas ganas de golpearla… de masacrar a esa maldita puta por haber lastimado a mi amigo… a mi amado… a Ise_

 _Pero justo cuando iba tras ellos ise callo de rodillas… empezó a llorar mirando solo el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían en el asfalto_

 _Lo abrase y el lloro en mi hombro… lloro como nunca… quizás mi corazón se había roto… pero el de el estaba hecho añicos_

 _Llore junto con el como aquel día que su abuelo murió_

 _Lloramos juntos nuestro dolor_

 _Al dia siguiente se supo la noticia y yo camine importándome poco lo que ellos piensen_

 _Pero Ise era otra cosa… el no se había presentado. Había faltado dos semanas_

 _Pero lo peor fue cuando estaba en física practicando nado junto con mi amiga Sona, cuando escuche algo_

 _Era ella… hablando con otras chicas mofándose y alardeando de cómo lastimo a Ise y de cómo disfruto la noche con ese tipo_

 _Pero lo que hizo que rompiera la poca razón que me quedaba fue esto_

-y saben que es lo mejor?... que el fue el mas divertido de jugar… los que se enamoran solo son idiotas ha ha ha ha ha –

 _No supe que paso después… pero sin darme cuenta casi ahogaba en la piscina a esa maldita por decir esas palabras_

 _Recibí una suspensión de dos semanas, por intentar lastimar a una compañera_

 _No intentaba lastimarla_

 _Intentaba matarla_

 _El único a quien llamaron fue a mi hermano. Mis padres no se presentaron por sus trabajos en sus empresas_

 _De ellos no iba a esperar nada_

 _Esas dos semanas intentaba llamar a Ise pero el no respondía ni una sola llamada_

 _Me preocupaba más al punto en el que escape de mi casa aun cuando el cielo empezaba a caer_

 _Fui a la suya para poder verlo_

 _Toque muchas veces, al punto en el que casi me rompo los dedos_

 _Pero el no respondía_

 _Me metí por una de las ventanas, aun estando mojada solo para poder entrar y lo que vi me dejo en shock_

 _El estaba en el suelo con una jeringa en la mano de un líquido que no quería saber que era_

-NO! –

 _Corrí lo mas que pude para quitarle esa jeringa, el y yo forcejeamos, pero note que el estaba débil… no se había alimentado… y para empeorar sus ojos estaba rojo con unas ojeras, señal de que no había dormido_

 _Por dios, que te hiciste_

 _Se la quite y lo lance lejos_

-en que pensabas!? Por que querías hacer eso! –

 _Mis lágrimas emergían de mis ojos… lo que menos quería era peder a la persona que mas amaba en la vida_

-perdóname rias… yo… me duele… ya no como… apenas duermo… para terminar esas palabras que me dijo aun están en mi cabeza –

-Ise… -

-quizas ella tiene razon… esas cosas del amor son basura –

 _No podia creer lo que escuchaba_

 _No podia creerlo_

 _No podia_

 _No_

 _Yo_

 _Ya me canse!_

*Slap*

 _Ese sonido_

 _Era de mi mano que había abofeteado su mejilla_

 _El me miro sin saber el por que_

 _Yo ya me había hartado de esto_

-Rias… pero que… -

-Callate! –

 _Lo habia tomado de su camisa y lo obligue a que me mirara a los ojos_

-tu no eres asi! Siempre eres optimista, siempre sabes buscar el lado bueno a las cosas, me proteges, me das ánimos –

 _Mis lágrimas volvían a salir pero esta vez no es por tristeza_

 _Es de rabia_

 _Rabia por tener guardados estos sentimientos_

 _Rabia por sentir como el se derrumba mientras yo solo soy una observadora_

 _Rabia de no haber podido hacer pagar a esa… puta!… por lo que le hizo a Ise_

-no te quiero volver a escuchar eso!, no quiero que digas o pienses en lo que ella te hizo!, quiero… quiero… -

 _Ya no me importa_

 _Ya nada me importa_

-quiero… que me ames a mí! –

 _Sin dejarlo hablar_

 _Lo bese_

 _Sentí su aliento, su saliva, su lengua_

 _Tantos años espere hacerlo y al final termine haciéndolo cuando estaba débil y con el corazón roto_

 _Pero aun así lo amo_

 _Lo amo_

 _Lo amo_

 _Por dios Ise… te amo!_

 _El se resistía, pero al final paso lo que quería_

 _Me correspondió_

 _Su lengua y la mía danzaban sincronizadamente_

 _Cuando el aire se nos acabo simplemente me separe y lo mire a los ojos_

 _El me miro, sentía deseo y quería desahogarse_

-Rias… -

-Ise… -

 _Esa noche fue la peor y a la vez la mejor de mi vida_

 _Solo nosotros dos, desnudos, en la cama, y afuera lloviendo_

 _Nos entregamos_

 _Nos volvimos uno_

 _Fue una noche que jamás olvidare_

 _Por que le entregue mi pureza al amor de mi vida_

 _Pasaron dos semanas y Ise y yo nos volvimos mas unidos… al punto en el que ya consideraba su casa como mi segundo hogar_

 _El había olvidado a Yuma… ya que estoy yo para amarlo por las noches_

 _Todo iba bien_

 _Hasta que comencé a tener mareos y nauseas_

 _Las cosas que usualmente no cómo, las devoraba_

 _Y vomitaba_

 _Pero lo peor fue que en plena actividad deportiva_

 _Me desmaye_

 _Ya cuando había recobrado la conciencia la enfermera realizo un examen y ese examen salio positivo_

 _Estaba embarazada_

 _En ese momento tenia dos emociones_

 _Felicidad y miedo_

 _Felicidad por saber que dentro de mi crecía una vida, que era el fruto de el amor que siento por Ise_

 _Y Miedo por no saber que diría el_

 _Temía que el no aceptara asumir la paternidad_

 _Cuando el llego a la enfermería, me pregunto por mi salud_

 _Mi boca temblaba y al final tome su mano para ponerlo en mi vientre… en donde mi bebe crecía_

-Ise… estoy embarazada –

 _Sus ojos se abrieron… se había quedado en shock_

 _La reacción era muy diferente a lo que esperaba_

-no puede ser… Rias es en serio?

-Ise que pasa? –

-Maldición… no puede ser… -

 _El me hablo de que esto es su culpa_

 _En ese momento discutimos, el no estaba feliz o enojado_

 _Simplemente estaba confundido_

 _Solo quise hacerle una pregunta_

-Ise… tu me amas? –

 _La respuesta fue esta_

…

 _Silencio_

 _No me respondía_

 _Lo que me lastimo mucho_

 _Ya que el no me ama como yo lo amo_

 _Mis lágrimas salieron_

-Rias me are responsable de… -

-déjame –

-pero… -

-te dije que me dejes sola!... si no me amas entonces te estaría obligando a que asumas tu paternidad… te amo Ise… yo te amo… pero no quiero estar contigo si no sientes lo mismo por mi… -

 _Me levante y sin mirarlo camine a la puerta para irme a casa_

 _Cuando llegue me encerré_

 _Lloraba tocando mi vientre… era el lo único que me quedaba… lo único que podía tener de el…_

 _Una semana paso y no Sali de mi casa_

 _Mi hermano me apoyaba junto con su esposa grayfia y mi sobrino milicas_

 _Ambos estaban para lo que estaba a punto de afrontar_

 _La confrontación de mis padres_

 _Ellos llegaron y como siempre ellos para mi eran unos visitantes, ya que no saben de mi, siempre eran sus negocios_

 _Ellos hablaron y me reclamaron de haberme embarazado_

 _Me dijeron tantas cosas horribles. Pero no me importaba solo eran desconocidos para mi_

 _Pero lo peor fue que me dijeron que me habían comprometido con el hijo de un socio, y que mi embarazo arruinaría sus planes_

 _Me dijeron que tenía que abortarlo_

 _Algo que no queria_

 _Pero aun así se preparaban para que lo haga_

 _Llamaron a un doctor y tenían todo listo en el hospital_

 _Querían llevarme a la fuerza_

 _Por lo que me encerré en mi cuarto_

 _Llore mucho… y ponía las manos en mi vientre_

 _Yo no quiero esto_

 _No quiero perder a mi hijo_

 _Mire al techo mientras lloraba_

 _Suplique a dios para que me ayudara_

 _Pero justo cuando casi perdía las esperanzas_

-RIAS! –

 _Había escuchado un grito desde afuera_

-RIAS! –

 _No era mi imaginación… esa voz es de..._

-Ise? –

-RIAS! –

 _Me asome por mi ventana para ver si era el… mis esperanzas eran correctas, era el que brincaba el portón de acero para poder entrar mientras evadía a los de seguridad_

-no se metan en mi camino idiotas! –

 _El golpeaba alguno y corría a la puerta_

 _Yo abri la mia para salir mientras mis padres gritaban como locos_

-Quien eres tu mocoso! –

-señor Gremory… soy Issei Hyodou y vengo por mi novia Rias –

 _Cuando llegue al recibidor de la mansión el miraba a mi padre con mucha determinación_

 _El había venido_

-sera mejor que te largues, ella en estos momentos ira al hospital y además de que no elegiria a un pobre como tu como novio. Ella esta comprometida con un Magnate Junior

-Ise! –

 _Yo quería ir con el, pero mi madre me tenia y no me soltaba_

-pues eso no se va a poder señor Gremory –

-de que hablas… -

-de que eso no se podrá… por que ella es la madre de mi hijo! –

 _El al escucharlo se quedo en shock mientras mi madre también lo hacia, yo me solté para bajar las escaleras, y poder ir con el_

-Ise! –

-Rias! –

 _Llegue a sus brazos y lo abrase como nunca, el también me abraso como no queriendo perderme_

-Rias que significa esto!, seguridad! Saquen a este vago de mi casa! –

-Alto! –

 _Ellos pararon mientras Ise me cubría mirándolos hostilmente_

 _Fue la voz de mi hermano mayor quien hablo_

-sirzenchs, que diablos haces! –

-algo de debí hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… ayudar a mi hermana… Ise-kun dile lo que tengas que decir, ya!

 _Hermano_

-Rias… perdóname por no haber respondido esa vez… tenia miedo de que salieses lastimada… por no ser lo suficiente para ti… pero ahora… se lo que mi corazón siente… desde esa noche tu me ayudaste a descubrir lo que en realidad sentía por ti… -

-Ise… -

-tu me preguntaste si yo te amaba… ahora te daré mi respuesta… y es si… te amo como nunca… te amo por lo que eres… te amo por estar siempre para mi… te amo tanto que quizás no te merezca… pero al diablo!... quiero que te quedes conmigo, por mi, por ti! –

 _Me había tocado el vientre_

-por los tres –

 _Esta ves mis lagrimas salieron… no eran de tristeza… eran de un sentimiento que tanto anhelé_

 _Eran de felicidad_

 _La felicidad de ser correspondida por la persona que amas_

-Ise… -

-Rias… -

 _Y allí siendo vistos por mis padres mi hermano con su familia y los de seguridad. Nos besamos_

 _Con la misma pasión de esa noche… pero mas fuerte, todo su amor lo pude sentir_

 _Desde ese día Salí de la mansión para nunca volver y me fui a vivir con el amor de mi vida_

 _Nos casamos fue una boda sencilla en el que fueron nuestros amigos y mi hermano que nos ayudo_

 _Mis padres no quisieron saber de mi nunca a pesar de que les enviamos una invitacion… al final nunca les importe_

 _Pero no deje que eso me perjudicara_

 _Nueve meses después, tras tanta espera y varios días de tensión nuestro hijo nació_

 _Ise se desmayo tres veces de los nervios pero al final tras una labor de parto muy agotador yo di a luz_

 _Lo tenia en mis brazos mientras el lo tocaba y besaba mi frente_

-es un niño… es nuestro hijo Rias… -

 _Lo mirábamos… era tan hermoso. Todo ese tiempo esperaba con ansias para tenerlo en mis brazos, esperaba con mucho amor para ser una familia completa_

-tenemos que darle un nombre Rias –

-bueno… he pensado llamarlo como tu abuelo… -

-te refieres a Hiroto? –

-si, que te párese? –

-no podría haber elegido mejor –

 _Ese momento era el mejor de toda mi vida_

 _Pasaron años, no fue fácil poder criar a nuestro hijo pero al final pudimos_

 _Y ahora era el primer día en el que el iba a entrar a preescolar_

 _Yo me preparo para darle un buen desayuno junto con mi esposo que debe ir a trabajar, pero no se perderá su primer día_

 _Los tres habíamos desayunado y lo llevamos en el auto a la preescolar pero ambos notamos que el estaba nervioso_

-hiroto que tienes?, Estas nervioso por tu primer día? –

-mama… tengo miedo –

-que dices mini-samurai. Te aseguro que harás muchos amigos eso lo se –

-pero papa, y si se burlan por… mi cabello –

 _Ambos nos miramos al saber que era lo que le preocupaba_

 _Era lo mismo que yo… el temía a ser diferente_

 _El solo suspiro y sonrió_

-bueno hiroto… te diré lo que mi abuelo me enseño… el me enseñó que lo diferente es lo que nos hace únicos… además fue el mismo color que hizo que conociera a tu madre –

 _Yo me sonroje por esas palabras_

-Ise… -

-papa, conociste a mama por su cabello? –

-pues… en ese momento, su cabello era, es y sigue siendo lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida… es lo que complementa y hace única a tu madre… sin ella no habría estado en mi vida quizás nada de esto habría pasado y yo seguiría estando solo… sin haber conocido lo que es el verdadero amor –

 _Esas palabras volvieron a enamorarme desde el primer día que nos conocimos_

 _Cuando llegamos nos despedíamos de el en la entrada_

-te portas bien… y si te molestan ve con un adulto… además… -

-Rias esta bien, tranquila –

 _Para mi es difícil… pero pude hacerlo_

 _Lo abrase y le di un beso esperando a que el tiempo no me quitara o me alejara de el_

 _Pero se que algún día tengo que dejarlo ir_

 _El me sonrío y se fue con su mochila y su ponchera que le prepare con mucha dedicación_

 _Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Solo sonrío al saber que ahora todo puede estar bien_

-el estará bien… después de todo es nuestro hijo… lo hemos educado bien –

-Ise… -

-si Rias? –

-te gusto el color de mi cabello?... –

-como nunca –

-y ahora? –

-mas que nunca –

 _Lo bese, a pesar de ser padres a una edad tan temprana a pesar de haber pasado muchas cosas… pudimos ser felices…_

-te amo Ise –

-Y yo a ti Rias –

 _Y esa es mi historia_

 _La historia de mi vida_

 _Y en ella solo el color de mi cabello fue lo que me causo tanto desgracias como felicidad_

 _Pero al final mi cabello jugo un papel importante_

 _Y su color era_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Carmesí_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado este One-shot**

 **La inspiración me salio así de la nada y me pregunte a mi mismo ¿Por qué no?**

 **Rias es mi personaje favorita y no me gusta que haya menos participación de ella en los fic**

 **Y hay algunos que la denigran mucho**

 **Por eso es que hice este fic para ya parar esto al menos un momento y que muchos salgan de la rutina**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **Y también espero que pasen a ver mi nuevo fic que se llama destinos cruzados del anime Magi**

 **Para felicitaciones o Hate-mail por el fic pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
